Ace Combat Assault Horizon II   Feat Sailor Moon
by Brandon Michael Murphy
Summary: The year is 2018, Nick FitzPatrick, a disabled teen, now works alongside with William Bishop and the Warwolf Squadron. The Nazi Army of Germany now plots revenge on the USA. Sailor Moon and the girls joins in with the USAF, and faces their new enemy.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction Setup of Story

Ace Combat Assault Horizon II: Fallen's Vengeance  
>Feat. Sailor Moon<br>Introduction

After the war that started in 2015-16, everything has once again goes peaceful in USA. But the new enemy has risen from the old era; The rebirth of Nazi Germany. They planned to create more powerful superweapons to threat the world, the railgun known as the Comatose, and the Megaloden, the aerial fortress that could hold up cruise missiles, nuclear missiles, and the new Trinity Mk. II. On February 20th, 2018, the Nazi forces declares war on the USA. This will mark the beginning of the Fourth World War. William Bishop, the legendary ace pilot of Warwolf Squadron, who survived the war, returns to the skies with his friend, Guts, to protect their country. Nick FitzRonald, an Autistic 15 year old, will be fighting along side with Bishop to not any threat harm the US citizens again. Will the NATO forces prevail, or will the Nazi army have the world onto their hands to conquer.

On April 10, 2017, Jon Clinson, an American orphan, was sitting in the Japanese amusment park, upset of the lose of his family. When he was remembering how it all started with Uranus and the other Outer Sailor Scouts were doing since facing the Heart Snatchers, he felt completely upset of it was causing his family to suffer. Just then, Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru were walking the park, and saw Jon sitting on the bench. Hotaru and the others looks at him, understanding him how it happened since then. Hotaru told Amara that she thought of adopting him. Amara and the others approved, walking up to him and said to him, "Jon! We understand what happened, but we thought of having you around us. Come with us if you want to live with us. We'll be your parents." Amara sat next to him, putting her arms around him. But Jon refused, getting angry then ever before. He continued to remember what she done since then. Balled up his hands angrily, he smirked, "You don't understand nothing at all about the world! Nothing!" Amara looked at him and darted at him, knowing that he held on to those horrible memories. Amara told him, "Listen, Jon. We're sorry about-" Jon cuts her off, shoving Amara away from him and shouting at the girls, "NO! YOU GUYS LISTEN TO ME! THOSE THINGS YOU ARROGANTS CARED ABOUT IS PROTECTING THE WORLD, BY SACRIFICING THOSE INNOCENT LIVES, AND USE THEM AS TOOLS! YOU'RE THE MOST ARROGANT SAILOR SCOUTS I'VE EVER MET! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU ALL! I WANT YOU OUT OF MY LIFE FOR GOOD!" Amara looked at him, knowing that he's diffinently not in the mood. Michelle said to Jon, "Jon! Listen, we're really sorry for what happened! We cared for you, okay? Come with us." But Jon furiously refused, saying, "NO I WILL NOT! YOU PEOPLE DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I'VE WENT THROUGH! THOSE PEOPLE WHO MAKE MISTAKES WILL SOMEDAY BOW DOWN TO THEIR NEW SUPERIOR, AND THEY WILL PAY, AND SUFFER SOME MAJOR CONSEQUENCES FOR WHAT THEY'VE DONE! AND YOU, ARROGANTS...THE ONLY GOOD SAILOR SCOUT, WILL BE A DEAD SAILOR SCOUT! ALL OF YOU WILL DIE SOMEDAY, AND PAY THE CONSEQUENCES OF WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Girls were shocked to hear what he said, realizing that he's getting really upset over the lose of his family. Amara said to Jon, "Jon! Calm down!" Jon punched Amara on the face, and shouted at her, "NO I WILL NOT! YOU DON'T EVER LET ME GET A CHANCE TO GET TO KNOW HOTARU AS WELL! YOU'RE THE MOST ARROGANT ONE I'VE EVER MET! SO GO BACK TO WHERE YOU COME FROM, YOU COLD-BLOODED ANIMAL!" Jon walks away and never looks back, leaving Amara and the others felling gaulty of his fellings. But Hotaru, she was secretly fell in love with him, still understanding his feelings.

Soundtracks  
>1. Constance-The Devil Wears Prada<br>2. Shiver-A Plea For Purging  
>3. Room of the Dead-A Plea For Purging<br>4. Habakkuk-Saving Grace  
>5. Parallels-As I Lay Dying<br>6. Composed of Stones-The Crimson Armada  
>7. RIT-The Devil Wears Prada<br>8. Born To Lose-The Devil Wears Prada  
>9. In Division-Underoath<br>10. Collapsing-Demon Hunter  
>11. Dez Moinez-The Devil Wears Prada<br>12. Assistent to the Regional Manager-The Devil Wears Prada  
>13. Danger:Wildman-The Devil Wears Prada<br>14. Sound of Truth-As I Lay Dying  
>15. Meddler-August Burns Red<br>16. Division-August Burns Red  
>17. Devastator-For Today<br>18. Saraphim-For Today  
>19. Driving Nails-Demon Hunter<br>20. The Place that Most Deny-Haste The Day  
>21. Hush Yael-Oh, Sleeper<br>22. Endseekers-Oh, Sleeper  
>23. Hey John, What's Your Name Again?-The Devil Wears Prada<br>24. In Regards of Myself-Underoath  
>25. Faceless(radio edition)-RED<br>26. The Call-In Midst of Lions  
>27. Paper Lung-Underoath<br>28. Travesty-Haste The Day  
>29. Leaderless and Self-Enlisted- Norma Jean<br>30. Tighten it up-Confide  
>31. Forgiven-I the Breather<br>32. Longevity-I The Breather  
>33. Conquer-I The Breather<br>34. The Common Good-I The Breather  
>35. High Rise-I The Breather<br>36. HTML Rulez D00d-The Devil Wears Prada  
>37. Collapse-War Of Ages<br>38. Cast The First Stone-We Came As Romans  
>39. A Divine Eradication-Underoath<br>40. My Deteriorating Incline-Underoath  
>41. Empire-August Burns Red<br>42. Eternal-War Of Ages  
>43. Downfall-Dream On, Dreamer<br>44. Atanomy-The Devil Wears Prada  
>45. It's Dangerous Business Walking Out Your Front Door-Underoath<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Operation Tokyo Visit

Ace Combat Assault Horizon II  
>Feat. Sailor Moon<br>Operation Tokyo Visit

A year later, on February 19th, 2018, The day before the war started. At the one dorm of the Beale Air Force Base, Nick FitzPatrick, a 15 year old autistic teen, was the relaxing on the couch while he listens to A Plea For Purging's "Shiver." When Nick is calm, Jose Gutierrez, Colonel William Bishop's friend, knocks on the door. "Captain FitzPatrick! The General wants you at his office!" Nick replies, "Alright! I'll be right out!" Nick turns off his radio, and heads to the office.

When arriving at the General's office, Nick was wondering if it was a type of mission that he and the other 108th Task forces members are going to deploy. Nick then knocks the door, General Frank Miller, the Commanding Officer of 108th Task Force, calls out to Nick, "Come in!" Nick came into his office and shuts the door behind him. Nick came up, and salutes him. General Miller salutes back at Nick, and said to him, "Please be seated." Nick sat down onto the chair. Just as Nick asked him a question, General Miller informs him that he, Colonel Bishop, Major Rehl, Guts, and the others will be deployed to Tokyo for the support of the Japanese Defensive Forces agains in oncoming invasion at the Japan's capital city. Nick felt excited for the mission. But the General informed him that he'll be intending Juuban High School, to fit in with the civilians, and to ensure nothing happens to them as well. Nick then got even more hyped for the mission, saying to him, "I'll be sure of that! I won't let a single civilian get hurt or injured, just do what I need to do! Am I right?" "That's the spirit, kid! I knew I could depend on you!" General Miller nodded, glad that he agrees of the mission. Then, the General also told, "Also, if there's going to be an attack on the city, get you planes ready, and protect Tokyo at all cost. That's all, Captain FitzPatrick! Also I was going to mention, I hear by promote you to Major from now on." He added, shacking hands with Nick and said, "Congraduations, Major! You've earned it!" Nick felt even more excited right now, knowing that he's burning through the ranks with his determination to ensure protection of his country. Nick salutes to him and walks out. But the General added, "Also, you'll might need to take clothes and stuff with you, because you guys are going to be in a long mission. Good Luck, and God Speed to you all!"

After being informed by the General, Nick gets cranking, by packing up his clothes, CDs, his laptop, CD player, and some items he needs. Just as he got everything ready to go, William Bishop, the Warwolf Squadron Leader, knocks on to the door. "Nick buddy! We're getting ready to go, hurry up." He told Nick, telling him that it's almost ready to head out. Nick suudenly snapped, knowing that he forgot to pack his bible and his wallet. He finds his bible and Wallet, packs them up, and gets ready to head out.

After a long travel to Tokyo, Japan, Nick, who flies his F-4E Phantom II, colored all dark with it's bottom side of the aircraft has the "The Devil Wears Prada" Band Album as his custom made aircraft. Nick also pilots the F-117 Nighthawk, which has the same color scene as his F-4E, the F-22A Raptor in the same colors, and the F-14D Super Tomcat with the same colors as well. Since he customize his aircrafts, he was a feared ace pilot known as "The Dark Handsome Devil" and "Killswitch Demon." When getting unpacked, William Bishop came into Nick's dorm and tells him that he needs to be at school to fit in with the civilians. He also added, "Also, if anything goes wrong, you might need to bring a gun with you just incase. Make sure you keep the civilian casualties to a minimum, no harm to the citizens." Nick knows that he'll do fine at what he needs to do. Ever since he joined the military, he shows great amount of determination, integrity, honor, and respect to other commanding officers, which he would suddenly notice that he'll be the main threat and a thorn to the opposing forces. Nick salutes to Bishop, gets his regular clothes on, finish unpacking, and heads to school.

As Nick walks through the city, he was alittle bit excited because it's his first time in Tokyo. When Nick was looking at the other side of the road, he saw a group of school girls on their way to school. Nick wonders, _Are they heading to the other school, or do they went to Juuban?_ Nick walks up to them and asked, "Excuse me, girls." The girls turned at him. Nick caught up with them and asked, "I was wondering, do you guys go to Juuban High?" The girls with raven hair nodded, "Yeah? What is it?" Nick said to them, "I'm a transferred student from America, I'll be going to the same school wit you guys as well. Is it okay I could walk with you guys there?" The girls told him that they'll be glad to walk him to school. So Nick got his chance to fit in with other people. The girl with a blonde ponytail hair introduced herself to him. "My name is Serena Tsukino." The other girls introduced themselves to Nick as well. "My name is Amy Mizuno." Said the girl with blue hair. "My name is Mina Aino. But people calls me Sailor V for short." Said the other blonde headed girl. "My name is Raye Hino." nodded the Raven haired girl. "The name's Lita Kino. Please to meet you." Said the girl with a brownish ponytail. She then asked Nick for his name. "What's your name, kid?" She asked. Nick said to them, "My name is Nick FitzPatrick. It was a pleasure to meet you girls." Mina said to him, "It's nice to meet you too, Nick. Glad that you're going to school with us by the way." The girls walks Nick to the school for his first day. But not being awared for Nick, Four other girls, one with aqua blue hair, one blonde, one dark greenish, and the other with short ravened hair, were wondering who he really is, and why he's doing here in the city. They wonder if he's an enemy, or he's an ally.

The other girls Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru are wondering if Nick FitzPatrick is working for someone else. Will they think he's an enemy spy? Or is he working on their side? Find out at the next chapter of the A.C. Fan series!


	3. Chapter 3 Situation at the School

Ace Combat Assault Horizon II Feat. Sailor Moon  
>Situations at the School<p>

At the Pacific Ocean, the fleet composed of four USS Ticonderoga Cruisers; USS Priceton, USS Normandy, USS Cowpens, and the USS Port Royal. Two USS Arleigh Brooke Destroyers; USS Halsey and USS Farragut. Three USS Oliver Hazard Perry Frigates; USS Underwood, USS Halyburton, and USS Thach. on their flagship is the USS Carl Vinson. The flagship's commander, and the Fleet Admiral, Fred Waller, was ordered to head to Tokyo to support the Japanese forces. Fred was hoping that he and the forces will be their right on time. Just then, Carl Vinson's OCC reports to the bridge, "Commander! We picked up one unknown aircraft approaching at high speed. It's heading for us from the Northwest." The Admiral grabbed the binoculars and looked at the Northwest. When he saw what he sees, he gasped in horror, realizing that it's not like a regular airplane, what he sees is the missile. Not just a regular missile, it's the superweapon called Trinity Mk. II. "IT'S THE TRINITY! ALL UNITS, EVADE! HURRY!" He shouted in terror, knowing that it shouldn't happened. When trying to evade, it came too late. The missile got to the center of the fleet, and explodes. Fred shouted, "SON OF THE-" and the entire fleet just got wiped out by a single missile. The Carl Vinson's bridge blew, killing Fred in process. After the fleet was destroyed, the single aircraft soared overhead to see if there's any survivors. It was a red colored Typhoon, piloted by Jon Clinson, the most feared ace known as "Red Demon" and "Nazi Vulture." Jon smiled evily, and heads back to base.

Meanwhile, Nick was looking at the window and saw nothing at the skies, hoping that someday he'll soar above the blue skies. Suddenly, Serena came behind him and said, "What'ga doin, Nick?" Nick jumps saying, "OH SHIT!" The girls turned at him, knowing what he said by accident. Nick turns embaressed while covering his mouth. "Did you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Mina asked, knowing that was ackward. Nick nodded, "Not really! It just slipped out when Serena scared me, man!" He pointed to Serena in embaressment. Everyone started to crack up with laughture. Nick gets irritated and shout, "IT'S NOT FUNNY! SO SHUT YOUR PIE HOLES!" Everyone continues laughing. Nick puts his head down in embaressment, knowing that he should've said in the school, which it would've caused him get a detention for that. Just as everyone stopped laughing, the teacher walked in and said to everyone, "Okay, students! it's time to get crackin with some work we need to work on!" The teacher turns to Nick and asked, "Can we have a new student come up and introduce yourself." Nick stood up and walks up to the class. "My name is Nick FitzPatrick! I'm a transferred student from America." Nick stated. When walking back to his desk, the girls introduced themselves. "My name is Molly. Nice to meet you, Nick." Said the girl with short hair with a blue-green bow. "My name is Tiffany." Said a girl with short black hair. When getting introduced, Nick at his desk and relax, but waits for the classwork. Just then, the classroom's phone rang. The teacher picked it up and answered. She then turns to Nick and said, "Mr. FitzPatrick! It's for you!" Nick came up and answered the phone. It was Colonel Bishop. Nick asked, "What's is it, Dad?" He acts like he's his dad. Bishop responded, "The USS Carl Vinson and the fleet took a hit. We found out there's no survivors over there!" Nick became horrified, realizing that the fleet was ambushed from the enemy forces. The other students looked at Nick, wondering what's wrong. When Nick is going to ask Bishop, Bishop said to him, "Don't worry. We still got everything in control, we heard there's a back up fleet heading to Tokyo from Pearl Harbor." Nick was relieved, asking Bishop, "What you want me to do?" Bishop told him to stay at school and just wait until the guys pick him up after lunch. Nick understood the order, and said, "Yes Sir. I understood, I'll wait til after lunch." Bishop hangs the phone. Nick hands the phone to the Teacher and walks to his desk. Nick sat onto his desk, feeling numb of being horrified of what just happened to the allied fleet. Just as the girls are going to ask Nick, the windows suddenly broke up. Everyone jumped. "Kids! Get under your desk!" Shouted the Teacher. Nick crawled up to the window, and looked out. It was a group of five terrorist soldiers firing at the school. Nick turns to the others and shouted, "It's the terrorist attack! Everybody keep your heads down!" Serena and the girls crawls out to the hall and gets their unknown pins out. Just as Nick follows the girls, he saw the girls transformed into unknown uniforms. Serena turns and saw Nick. "Who're you guys?" Nick asked. Serena and girls introduced themselves to be known as Sailor Scouts. Serena said to him, "I'am Sailor Moon. The name of the Moon is what I do!" Nick became stunned, remembering the rumors of the Sailor Scouts were true. Serena and the girls told not to tell anyone about who they are. Nick accepted, and then asked them, "Can I help you as well? I might think you guys need back up." But Serena said to him, "I don't think it's a good idea, they have weapons, and you would've get killed." Nick told them that he'll called in back from the US military. The girls were wondering how did he know about the military. "Long story, I'll tell you about it later, okay?" Nick responded. The girls accepted, following Nick to the other side of the school.


	4. Chapter 4 Situation at the School II

Ace Combat Assault Horizon II  
>Feat. Sailor Moon<br>Situation at the School Part II

While running through the hallway, Nick calls Colonel Bishop of the Situation at school. "Understood, Nick. We're sending in Nomad Squadron to back you up." Bishop responded. Nick added, "Also, girls that go to school here, they called themselves the Sailor Scouts. Their going to fight terrorist with some unknown weapons. They'll also might need some back up as well." Bishop replied, "Understood. We'll send in the guys in to back you guys up." Nick acknowledged. Nick stops and told the girls that he'll catch up to them. The girls went ahead and continue to protect the school form the oncoming terrorist attack. Nick puts his gym back down, and pulls out his SCAR-L, a Desert Eagle, a Flash Grenade, 2 Semtex grenades, and two P99s. He cocked his rifle and pistols, and gets ready to get into his first gunfight. He took a knee and prayers God to watch over him and others. When he's finished his prayer, he thoughts, _Alright, Nick. It's time to lock and load!_

Meanwhile, the Sailor Scouts got out side of school and fights the terrorists. The terrorist soldier asked, "Who're you girls?" Eternal Sailor Moon introduced herself. "The question is: why are you guys attacking innocent teenages while their at school? You guys are cold-blooded people to kill a defenseless teen. On behalf of love and Justice, I'm Sailor Moon. In the name of the Moon, we shall punish you!" She calls out. "We're the Sailor Scouts. And we're here to help the innocence from harms way." The girls called out. The other terrorist wondered, "Sailor Moon, huh?" The leader smirked and orders, "You foolish bitches don't run this place! Guys fire at will, shoot them!" The terrorists fires at the Sailor Scouts. The girls took cover behind the brickwall. The girls knows that they had small numbers, but their getting outgunned and outnumbered at the same time. "Sailor Moon! There's to many gun fire! What should we do?" Asked Sailor Venus. Eternal Sailor Moon looks out, and saw the terrorist guys are getting closer to them. "Their coming at us!" Sailor Moon shrugged. The girls knows there's no option, but to surrender to them. Suddenly, a gun fire hit one of the soldiers on the firearm. The girls look, and saw Nick. "You guys leave those girls alone!" Nick shouted to them. "NICK!" The Scouts shouted in surprise, seeing him using a weapon. The terrorist soldiers turns their guns towards him and fires. Nick quickly evaded every shots that the guys firing. Nick then jumped over the bricked fince. Sailor Moon asked, "Nick, how did you learn to do that, and how did you know how to use firearms?" Nick replied the question, "My dad tought me back then! I'll tell you all about it later, I have to deal with some surious business here!" Nick proned behind the wall, and told the girls to cover their ears. So the girls did. Nick fires his SCAR-L semi-automatically, and hit one of the terrorist on the leg. Nick ducks down and turns to Eternal Sailor Moon. Nick pulls out his P99 and hands it to her, saying, "You'll might need to use this, you have no weapons but yourself. Use it wisely!" Sailor Moon knows that she's not good at sidearms, but wants to give it her best. Nick said to Sailor Moon, "On three, we hit with everything we've got, okay!" Sailor Moon agrees, saying, "Alright, let's do!" Nick nodded and count, "Okay! One...two...THREE!" Both Sailor Moon and Nick fires at will. The Terrorist soldiers gets behind a tree and the other brickwall, and fires seperately. Just then, a voice shouted, "WORLD SHAKING!" the gold-orange orb appears and went between the opposing guys. Everyone looks back, and saw four more girls appeared in the middle of the gunfight. "Weapons aren't allowed at school, I'm Sailor Uranus!" The Sailor Scout said. The other said, "That's never been used in the school property, I'm Sailor Neptune!" "That'll get you all expelled from school, I'm Sailor Pluto!" said the other Sailor Scout with the heart, shaped scepture. The other Sailor Scout with the syth nodded, "And you'll get kicked out of school, I'm Sailor Saturn!" Sailor Uranus said, "We're the mighty force, informed to protect the innocent civilians!" "WE'RE TO END TERRORISM!" The said together. Just as both side cease fire, the wind is picking up, and the sound of the air is chopping came from above. Everyone looked up, and saw a V-22 Osprey helicopter, dropping soldiers in front of the school. "Freeze where you are!" Shouted one of the soldiers. The terrorist soldiers drops their guns and surrendered. Sailor Moon hands back the gun to Nick, and walks up to Sailor Uranus. "Uranus, we're glad you'd came. Thanks!" She said to her. Uranus turns to Nick and asked, "Who're you, kid? And why did you bring your friends here?" Nick told Uranus, "I'm here to insure protection of the people who lived here, not to kill!" Uranus responded, "Just exactly who're you working for? Are you trying to pretend to protect the innocent people?" Nick knows that Uranus is being suspisious with him. Nick responded, "I'm not working for the enemy, I'm an United States Air Force Pilot!" The girls suddenly snapped, and looks at Nick in confussion. Nick then said to her, "You listen to me! I don't kill anyone, I'm here to protect all of you. But you're being an ignorant here, smart one! So go mind your own business, and quit thinking that I'm an enemy!" Just as Uranus understood what he said, she felt insulted. "You...You little...SCUM!" URanus shouted with anger, running towards Nick with a fist. "MAJOR! HEADS UP!" Said one soldier. Nick turns and grabs Uranus fist, and twisted it behind her back. The Scouts were surprised to see a disabled kid knows how to defend himself. He said to her, "Listen, Uranus! I said I don't want to kill you, okay! What ever your reasons are, you're just going to hurt yourself! Clam down, and I'll let you go!" Uranus finally understood him, realizing that he's telling the truth. Sailor Pluto nodded, "He's right! He's here to protect us from those guys." Nick lets go of Uranus, and wipes off his sweat on his forehead. Nick told them that they should discuss this at the base. So the Sailor Scouts follows Nick onto the Osprey, and heads to the nearby Airbase.


	5. Chapter 5 Truth about the Enemy

Ace Combat Assault Horizon II  
>Feat. Sailor Moon<br>Truth about the Enemy

After the incident at the School, the Sailor Scouts and Nick came to the Airbase where Nick and the others are stationed. When Nick introduces Colonel Bishop and others to the Sailor Scouts, They followed Nick, Bishop, and Guts to the discussion room about the situation. "Okay, Nick. Tell us, why are you and the guys doing here for what reason?" Amara Tenoh asked Nick. Nick said to the girls, "Alright, girls. Listen to me and listen carefully, I'm here to protect the city for the oncoming forces from lauching a large-scale invasion to the city. That's I'm here to ensure protection of our allies from overseas and elsewhere." Serena and the girls were wondering who was the invading forces. "Who was it?" Amy asked of the enemy forces. "It's the Supreme Nazi Germany." Nick announced the enemy. "Germany?" The girls asked with concern. Raye Hino nodded, "But the Nazi German forces were defeated during the Second World War, and was never rebuild again. But...How?" Nick told them, "They want revenge on US for the long periods of time ever since they lost the war. Now they're planning to strong back with full force, and they have superweapons that they threatened the entire global. They have a giant railgun called Comatose, a gigantic aerial carrier called Megaloden, and has the new upgraded bomb called Trinity, now making Trinity Mk. II. As well they have a space laser ordinence Known as Marmaduke, and has Kraken, the gigantic submarine that could fire any type of missiles." When hearing what kind of weapons the enemy has, the girls' stomachs suddenly dropped into terror, knowing that the German forces are now starting the Fourth World War. Hotaru asked about the Comatose, "About the railgun you told us, what does it do?" Nick exclaimed the answer, "It could fire any type of weapons onboard each type of bullets. Like nuclear weapons, biological, and any type of payloads. It would wipe out any populated area in one shot, killing anyone inside of the area." Hotaru became terrified of what kind of weapons that would do much harm to the innocent people. Nick explained, "What's more worst, Trinity Mk. II is more powerful than the regular Trinity before. It could make a bigger explosion then you'll would ever imagine." "How big is the explosion?" Mina asked about the superweapon. Nick turns to Bishop and tells him to show the images of the explosions of Trinity and the Mk. II. When the footages came up, everyone looks at the foot to compair how powerful is it, and which is the largest explosion. When the girls took a good look at the footages, they suddenly got more terrified then ever before, to see how powerful the Trinity Mk. II really is then the previous one. Nick explained, "This is the most powerful weapon of the century! It could wipe the whole target area in one explosion, with anything outside of it as well. It could even at least cause an EMP or Electromanetic Pulse to anything from the outside. Even worse." The girls felt more horrified. Michelle asked Nick, "The question is: Why would they use for their purpose? And what do they need it for?" Nick told about what they need it for some reasons. When getting to the point about all of those weapons of mass destruction, the voice suddenly said, "That's just pure evil." Everyone jumps. Nick looks down and saw three cats; one Black with the Moon crimson onit's fore head, one white, with the same Moon thing, and one grey with the Moon simble on it's head. Everyone looks down. "Diana, Artemis, and Luna! What are you guys doing here? And how did you get here that quick?" Serena asked. Luna said to them, "I saw what's going on at school, and the military got there and you guys follow them on the helicopter, so we got on it." "It's true! We followed you as well!" Said Diana. Nick became freaked out to see talking cats. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! How can the cats talk! I mean, it's just my imagination, right? Ha Ha Ha." Nick stuttered, never expect something at him like a baseball hit him the side of the head. Mina said to him, "Cool your jets, Nick! They won't hurt you!" Nick continues, "Okay! Anyways, When the Nazi forces has those weapons, they planned to use them with any needs. And there's only one guy whose behind it all!" Lita asked, "Who's that?" Nick answered, "Jon Clinson!" When hearing what name it was, everyone gasped. "Jon?" The girls stuttered, shocked of their former friend is now an enemy. Nick asked Bishop for the profile of him, and hands it to the girls. When Raye looks into the file, it shows him wearing the Supreme Nazi officer uniform. Nick ensure, "He's the most deadly fighter pilot that ever lived, since the Red Baron and Black Falcon. About him, couple weeks ago, he faced the entire US Navy fleet of 21 ships in a single aircraft, single-handedly. And he was also known as the Red Demon or the Nazi Vulture. He's a deadly opponent." When getting the info about their former friend, everyone were horrified to hear about what he'd did. Nick added, "After dealing with the fleet, he killied my friend, Devonte Nelson. And destroyed the defenseless Passenger plane full of civilians, which it appears that plane that Jon destroyed, were your families onboard the plane." The girls suddenly felt shocked of hearing of the tradegy, and what really happened to their families. Saddened of what happened to their families, they turned to Nick and asked, "Why would Jon do something in cold-blood?" Serena asked in sadness of the loss of her family. Nick told them that Jon is very cold, very violent, very coordinated, and very cruel. The girls are still saddened of what happened to their loved ones. When feeling angered of the death of her family, Amara shoutted, "THAT COLD-BLOODED VULTURE! HE WENT TO FAR OF WHAT HE'D DONE! HE'S NOW GOING TO KILL PEOPLE IN HIS WAY!" Nick told her to calm down, and not to worry. Nick said to them, "Listen, since you guys helped me back at school, now you guys are going to work for us! Because we might need your help in this war. It's really necessary just to go back home, get packing, and get some rest. Because we are at war." The girls understood him already, but they told him that they would want to stay here and get some rest. So Nick and the others accept them to stay the night.


	6. Chapter 6 Volunteering for the USAF

Ace Combat Assault Horizon II  
>Feat. Sailor Moon<br>Volunteering for USAF

When the meeting is almost over, Nick added about Jon is thinking of making the world a better world, is to kill anyone who oppose him, or even worse; cremate them. Nick also said, "About him, Jon was very vengeful person, and extremely fearful ace that ever lived since Hitler was named the most feared dictator in history. What he wants is to get rid of anyone who dares to face him, or worse." Michelle turned to Nick with sadness, and asked, "If he's out there, should we fight or just do something?" Nick nodded, "No. If you guys go face to face with him, you'll be dead as you know it." He also added, "He's a deadlier opponent then anyone else who come across. He can take anyone of you guys out, one by one, and kills you when you bail out of the plane." The girls turned to him and asked him why would he kill a pilot if he or she bail out of their plane. Nick ensured them, "It doesn't matter if they bail out or not, but he can still kill you, if you bail out. That's all I know." The Sailor Scouts were now more terrified then ever, knowing that their former friend is now an enemy. Lita justified, "That's just messed up! If Jon wants to make a world a place with no violence, then why would he do things in cold blood? He's crazy!" Nick also added, "Since yesterday while we're at school, he also took out the US Navy fleet with Trinity Mk. II. I think he's planning to use it against Tokyo, or worse." The girls turned at him, worried if Jon's going to destroy their home, and the entire city. Nick told them, "We'll discuss things later on, you'll need to go home, get your stuff, and come back here. Because you're going to help us to end the war." So the girls did as they were told, going onto the Osprey heli's, and heads back to their homes, and get their stuff ready to go.

Just as the Sailor Scouts got their things packed up and came back to the base, Serena brings Sammy, her young brother, with her. Everyone went to their dorms and gets unpacked to spend the night or so at the base. Raye, Mina, and Hotaru took the bunk beds at Nick's dorm. While done unpacking stuff, the girls turns to Nick and asked, "Nick, do you think we'll be just fine or something?" Nick nodded, "I'm sure of things will be fine! I mean, we'll take on any guys at the skies. Ever since I joined the Air Force, I was the most feared ace that ever lived." The girls turned to him and asked of how he got to be an ace since then. Nick told the story of he was the ace known as "The Dark Handsome Devil," and "Killswitch Demon." When remembering the rumors about that ace pilot, the girls suddenly snapped, realizing that Nick was the guy whose the most feared ace. "Really?" Mina asked Nick. Nick nodded his head, causing the girls to get all surprise of who he really is. While relaxing, Nick was listen his I-pod, playing the song "Room of the Dead" from A Plea For Purging. Raye came up to him and asked, "What are you listening to, Nick?" Nick pulls out his left earphone, paused the music, and nodded, "I'm listening to Christian Metalcore band, A Plea For Purging." The girls were wondering who they are. Nick reversed the song, hands the other earphone to Mina, and nodded, "Listen to it. It's a lot of screaming, but it's still a good taste of music." Mina plugs in the phone onto her ear, as Nick plays the song. When the song goes, the song at the beginning says, _There's a battle for my soul. between God, the Devil, and Rock n' roll._ As moments pasted, the song ended. Mina takes off the ear plug, and stated, "Wow, man! That maybe the scary type of music, but I like it! That's neat." Nick smiles, and said, "Even though, I like that type of music. It's because I'm into a lot of screaming, metal, and hardcore music, if it's Christian. If you guys know what I mean, right?" Mina nodded, "That's cool! Thanks for sharing!" Nick snapped, getting his book bag, and show Mina and the girls his CD's. The CD's he got are the bands from A Plea For Purging, Saving Grace, War Of Ages, For Today, The Devil Wears Prada, Demon Hunter, Underoath, The Crimson Armada, and other Christian Metal/Screamo bands. When looking through the CD's, the girls suddenly noticed that the bands' styles are scary lookin, but were still consider themselves as Christians. Which they're surprised that Nick would listen to this type of religious music. "That's so cool, Nick!" Hotaru nodded. "The Devil Wears Prada and Saving Grace are my favorite bands. As well as Demon Hunter." Raye also replies, "I also like The Devil Wears Prada, For Today, Saving Grace, and A Plea For Purging. I like Pop though, but now I would get into them as well." Mina told them that she would like all of them, saying, "I think all of them should be my favorite bands, even The Devil Wears Prada and Haste The Day." Nick stated to them, "I hope you guys would enjoy them. If you guys listen closely to their songs, you would notice what they talk about. You understand what I'm saying?" The girls nodded their heads, agreeing to what Nick was saying.

Nick and the Sailor Scouts are now joining forces to face their new enemy that the Scouts will never face before. The Sailor Scouts are now understanding of what's the enemy's real purpose of the war. Will they stop the Supreme Nazi army from getting to power? Or will the Nazi Army will prevail over the USA?


	7. Chapter 7 Operation Red Noon

Ace Combat Assault Horizon II  
>Feat. Sailor Moon<br>Operation Red Noon

As the girls had their fun, Nick looks at the clock and said, "Well, girls, it's time to get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow." "Okay, Nick. Good night!" Said Hotaru, racing to her bed and get to sleep. The other Girls gets to their bed a rest for tomorrow.

At the enemy forces's fleet, Jon recieves the phone call from one of the guys that were involved of the high school terrorist attack. Jon said to him, "That's fine! I'm going to order the fighters to engage any USAF forces from the ocean for distraction, and I'll send in the bombers, transports, and other fighters to attack the city from everywhere. That's how it works!" Jon discussed the battle plan to attack Tokyo from other directions to get into the city to use it as an advantage. Jon also added that the transports would carry RFT-4 Super Armored Soldiers, Juggernauts, and everything he sends into the city. As Jon is done with the battle sceme, he said to him, "Hope you guys get ready to surprise the allied forces! This means war to all of us." And ended, "For our new era that shall ensure peace for the world. And for our loved ones we've lost." "Yes sir!" Said the terrorist soldier, smiling eviliy for the world peace.

While sleeping, Nick was having a nightmare of fighting over the skies above Tokyo. Nick was having a hard time to shoot down all of the enemy fighters to keep the city safe. When finishing off the last fighter jet, the crimson-red Typhoon suddenly appears in front of them. "NICK! IT'S HIM, THE NAZI VULTURE!" Shouted Colonel Bishop. Nick looks in front, and saw his most feared opponenet, Jon Clinson. Jon fires the missile to Nick. Nick tries to evade. But was too late, his plane was hit from the intake, and tracking smoke. _shit!_ Nick thought. C_rap! engine, dead...controls, no good!_Nick knows that he needs to abandon his plane, which he can't continue to fly. "Nick! Your plane is on fire, bail out!" Bishop ordered, telling Nick to bail out of his aircraft. Nick puts his hand on the ejection button lever, and pulls it. He then flew out of his aircraft, as his aircraft blows up. Nick then engages his parachute, and opens it up. He's safe for now. As he watched other pilots engaging the enemy air force, one of the Japanese F-15C Eagle flew by Nick, and blows up; got hit by Jon. Jon turns to Nick, and heads straight towards him, trying to ram him through him. Nick suddenly woke up from his nightmare. He was covered in sweat, afraid of how it happen, just like Bishop's dreams. When still up in fear, the other girls woke up and saw Nick got up earlier then them. Mina asked Nick, "You're alright?" Nick responded, "I'm fine. But I...I don't want to talk about it." Mina understood him. Just then, Darien Stones, Serena's boyfriend, knocks the door and said to everyone, "Guys! We need to get some breakfest." "Alright, Darien!" The girls nodded, getting out of their beds and heads to the caferateria to get something to eat. Nick gets out of bed, and walks to the cafe and have a time to relax and calmness from his fears.

As everyone got their breakfast, Serena introduces Darien to Nick, Bishop, Gutz, and Rehl. As Nick sat down and eats breakfast, he felt something was still bothering him.  
>-Flashback-<br>On the day after the US Navy Fleet was eliminated by Jon, he saw him coming at him. Devonte, his friend, went face to face with him. When Devonte got him on the Dog Fight Mode(DFM), he lauched the miss towards him. As the missile got closer, the missile all the sudden changes directions, circling around, and finally heads to Devonte's aircraft; right at the cockpit. Devonte was completely killed as his aircraft went down. Jon turns towards the passenger plane, and shots it down with his missiles and guns, killing everyone on it. Nick knows that if he would've let it happen, he should've protect those innocent lives.  
>-End of Flashback-<br>"Nick? You're alright?" Asked Amara, who was with Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru. They sat next to him. Nick then nodded, "I'm fine. But I have a worst nightmare last night." Amara understood him, saying, "We understand. But it happens to people as well." As everything is so far quiet, the booming sounds suddenly roared in the air. The windows were shattering. The alarm sounded. Nick suddenly realized it was a surprise attack. "EVERYONE! GET TO YOUR PLANES NOW, ON THE DOUBLE!" Shouted the staff member. Nick and the Sailor Scouts raced to the locker room and gets prepared for battle.

As everyone got their fighter suits on, they ran out to get to the air. The Sailor Scouts and others looked in horror, seeing a large pack of enemy air force, consist of Transports, bombers, fighters, and three AWACS airplanes. Nick races to his aircraft, and gets his F-4E Phantom II ready for take off. Nick was still haunted by the memory of Devonte's death, and was hoping not to let it happen again; this time, to the Sailor Scouts. The crew members calls out to Nick, "We're getting you in the air no matter what! You're ready to launch, Major?" Nick puts his thumb's up, showing that he's approved to get to the skies. Nick knows that it's time to not to make a mistake ever again.

Nick and the Sailor Scouts are getting prepared for battle to protect the city. Jon and his forces are getting prepared to invade the city. But Jon would also bring the Trinity Mk. II just incase if the invasion fails. Will the Sailor Scouts stop the invading forces? Or will Jon would have his victory, either destroying or occupy Tokyo. Find out at the next chapter of the fan-made OVA of the Ace Combat/Sailor Moon Series!


	8. Chapter 8 Operation Red Noon II

Ace Combat Assault Horizon II  
>Feat. Sailor Moon<br>Operation Red Noon II

As the other pilots got up to the air, the Sailor Scouts went up next. Moments later, the Sailor Scouts made it up in one piece. Nick was up next, as he plugs his I-pod on the charger of the aircraft, and selects different songs of different bands. "Warwolf 3, we're under enemy attack. You're clear for take off." said the Control Tower Controller. Nick then increases the throttle of his aircraft and lifts off. As he gets off the runway, the Control Tower Controller stated, "Major! Good Luck out there, and make sure you and the others comeback in one piece!" "Roger That, Base!" Nick replies, knowing that he's in charge of keeping others alive. He goes through the artists on his I-pod, and found I The Breather. He clicks on the name of the artist, clicks all songs, and clicks on the first song of the group, "Forgiven." _Alright! Time to Rock n' Roll! _Nick thought, getting ready for battle over Tokyo, knowing that he needs to keep the civilian casualties to a minimum.

As everyone whose airborne, got to the city; saw a whole army of soldiers parachuting out of the transports. "What's going on here?" Sailor Moon asked on the radio. Bishop the responded, "Looks like their preparing for the invasion! They're sending everything they've got on their bare hands; From Air and Sea! Their also going to bring in the fleet guys from the Tokyo Bay." Everyone looked in horror, knowing how it feels like a act of war and fascism. "We got to stop them from taking the city! We can't let them occupy the entire country!" Sailor Venus said, knowing that they need to prevent the occupation of Tokyo before things get worse in the war. Just as everyone are preparing to stop the enemy attack, Nick joins in, whose playing the music. Nick heads in front of the group, and engages the enemy forces. Sailor Mars calls out to him, "Don't get to far, Nick! We need to stay in a group." Nick then replies, "I'll be engaging the enemy fighters. Over!" As Nick went face to face with the MIG-35 Fulcrum, he engages it in a Dogfight Mode. The others watches Nick. As Nick still chases the MIG, it suddenly does the Cobra Maneuver, and fires back at Nick. The girls came down towards Nick to support him. "Hang on, Nick! We'll help!" Shouted Sailor Mercury, whose going to help him. Nick said to her, "Don't worry about it, I still got the score to settle." When Nick slows his aircraft, he suddenly maneuvers and once again attacks the MIG, as well the opponent has three more MIG's showed up. Nick switches from primary to special weapon Advanced Air-Air Missiles, locks on to four MIG's, and fires. Then Nick scores four kills over the city, catching the Sailor Scouts with surprise. "Whoa! Didn't see it coming, man!" Complies Sailor Jupiter, who saw what Nick did. Sailor Uranus, who knows rumors about Nick are true, she realize that Nick is the most experienced ace that ever lived. "That's amazing, Nick! Looks like the rumors we've heard about those maneuvers and attacks are all true! So you're the Killswitch Demon, the Ace pilot!" Stated Uranus, knowing that Nick's the best pilot there is. Sailor Moon was very surprised that Nick suddenly pulled it off, taking out four MIG's in a single attack, as well dueling with the MIG, and maneuvers behind it. Nick then said to the Scouts, "We need to focus on the mission here! We have a city to protect." "Right!" Said the Scouts, following Nick and Bishop to their objectives.

Just as the Sailor Scouts got to the Tokyo Bay, they saw a fleet full of attack ships and strike forces on board. Bishop said to Nick and the others, "Nick, you and the Sailor Scouts focus on the enemy ships! Me, Guts, and Warwolf 4 and 5 will take care of any fighters engaging you. Got it?" "Roger that, Warwolf 1!" Nick replies. The Sailor Scouts follows Nick to destroy the enemy fleet from getting closer to the city. Nick switches the song on his I-pod, playing "Downfall" from Dream On, Dreamer. Nick said to the Scouts, "Alright, girls! Let's rock!" "You go, Nick!" complies Sailor Neptune, whose a co-pilot for Uranus in their F-14D Super Tomcat. The girls follows Nick to engage the enemy fleet. Just they got close to the fleet, the ships open fires at Nick and the Sailor Scouts. Nick shouted to the Scouts, "Evasive action, girls!" The girls evaded the missiles with everything they got. When flying towards the enemy fleet, Nick switches to the Long-Range Anit-Ship Missiles. Nick locks on the Battle-cruiser, and fires. As the missile hits the ship, Nick scores one enemy ship. He then orders the Sailor Scouts to attack the ships with everything they've got. The Scouts attacks the ships, and causes heavy damage to the enemy fleet, leaving 20 percent of enemy ships remaining. Nick shouted, "We have them on our money, finish them off!" "Right!" Replied the Sailor Scouts, continuing to damage the enemy fleet. Suddenly, Warwolf 4 calls out, "ENEMY FIGHTER INCOMING! IT'S-" Then the radio was silenced. Nick then realized it might be the ace pilot. Just then, AWACS, Hawkeye, calls out to Nick and the others, "We lost contact with War-wolf's 4, 5, 2, and 1! They've disappeared on the radar!" Nick suddenly snapped, knowing that would...Red Demon? Or who?

Meanwhile, Jon Clinson, the Red Demon, who took out most of the Warwolf squadron, goes out and faces Nick and the Sailor Scouts. He also knew that Amara and Michelle are out there as well. _I've been waiting for a a long time for this!_ He thought, knowing that he had thoughts of vengeance on Uranus and Neptune for so long since he lost his family, and the one he loved. _Now, I'm going to show the Arrogant Sailor Uranus and Neptune what war is all about! Here, and Now!_He laughed evilly, looking forward to get even on the Outer Sailor Scouts.

Jon's now on the hunt for Uranus and Neptune. The Outer Sailor Scouts are now waiting for Jon to show his face. They now have a rivalry relationship. Will Jon be victorious? Or will Uranus and Neptune try to stop him, before he does worse things for the future. Find out at the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9 Operation Red Noon III

Ace Combat Assault Horizon II  
>Feat. Sailor moon<br>Operation Red Noon III

-Background song; "Downfall-Dream On, Dreamer"-  
>"Colonel Bishop! Respond! Are you there?" Nick calls out for Bishop's call. But there was no word from Bishop, Guts, or any Warwolf members. "COLONEL! CAN YOU HEAR ME? ARE YOU OKAY?" Nick responded, hoping that if they're alive. There were still no response. The girls were worried if Bishop was killed. Just then, two small objects appears on Nicks radar. Nick suddenly realized it was missiles. Nick also noticed that they're heading towards either Sailor Scouts' aircraft's. "MISSILES INCOMING!" He shouted to the girls. While Sailor Pluto was looking for enemy missiles, they suddenly appears in front of her. She gasped in horror, trying to evade the missiles. But was too late. The missiles hit her aircraft from the intake, damaging her plane instantly. The others looked in horror. Sailor Pluto's aircraft was losing altitude. "Trista, are you alright?" Sailor Moon retorted, hoping that she's okay. Pluto responded, "I'm fine! But my plane's trash. Eject system is alright. But my engine, weapons, and systems are disabled." Sailor Pluto punches out as her plane blew up. Sailor Moon and the others looks if she bailed out. Nick saw her, and said, "There she is! She's alright!" The girls found her, and were relieved. Suddenly, a crimson colored aircraft appears from no where, passing by Neptune and Uranus. Uranus gasped in horror, realizing that it's their former friend, Jon Clinson. "Oh no!" Shouted Neptune, didn't believe on what she saw. "IT'S HIM! JON'S HERE!" Neptune shouted. The girls looked, and saw Jon's aircraft. Nick calls in the rescue team, and said to the Sailor Scouts, "I've called in the rescue squad! They'll be here ETA; 6 minutes." Just as the Scouts understood and follows him, Jon suddenly appears in front of them. "It's the Red Demon. He's here alright." Nick shrugged, knowing that it's going to be a tough fight. Uranus said to Nick, "Leave that guy to me! I'll take him down!" Nick shouted to Uranus, "Don't fight him! It's too dangerous! He can blow you to pieces!" Uranus ignored him, as she went face-to-face with her new opponent, Jon. Jon looks at the lone fighter coming to him, realizing that it was Uranus with Neptune coming to face him. He smiled, "There you are, you little ignorant! We finally meet again, huh?" Uranus gets irritated, saying to him, "You better back away from the city, or I'll blow you out of the sky!" Jon smiles, smirked, "Very well then, Uranus! BUT THAT I WON'T ALLOW ANYMORE! IT'S TIME TO SUFFER WITH YOUR LOVED ONES, HERE AND NOW!" Uranus and Jon started to fight over the city. Jon turns to his bomber squadron, and orders, "All bombers, take out everything in sight!" "Roger!" The Bomb leader responded, heading to the city. Nick turns, and saw the enemy bombers are attacking the city. Nick shouted, "The enemy bombers are heading to the city! Shoot em' down!" Of coarse, there was twenty three bombers, full of twelve TU-95 Bears and eleven TU-160 Blackjacks. Nick also notice that either bombers would carry Trinity Mk. II on each bomber. Nick told the girls, "Sailor Scouts! Becareful! Either of those bombers are carrying the Trinity. Don't let that bomb hit the city, or it's all over. Got it?" Sailor Mercury nodded, "We got you covered!" The Sailor Scouts heads to the bomb squad, and engage them into a dogfight mode.<p>

-Background song; "Cast The First Stone-We Came As Romans"-  
>As the Sailor Scouts are taking out few bombers, Sailor Mars was scoring most kills for her first time in the fighter jet, which she got five. The other Scouts were jealous to see her get more glory. But Sailor Saturn scored only four, which she's the second most scorer. Just as most of the bombers are almost wiped out, Sailor Mercury snapped, realizing that there's no Trinity on each bomber. She was wondering the twenty fourth bomber was somewhere out there. "Um, guys! We have a problem." She siad calling out to the others. The girls responded back to her, asking, "What's wrong, Mercury?" Sailor Mercury retorted, "I think the problem is those bombers are not carrying the Trinity...I think something's not right." As Sailor Saturn took out the last bomber, she said, "I shot down the last one! Looks like none of those planes were carrying the Trinity." Just as Nick heard the problem, he suddenly realized that there's another bomber out there. He warned the girls, "Everyone! Keep your eyes peeled, I think another bomber must've slipped under our radar." The girls began to fear that the bombers were trying to confuss anyone who tries to destroy the Trinity. Just a few seconds later, the AWACS responded, "We got the bomber! But the bad news is that it's about half distance from the city's range. It's flying low at Southeast of Tokyo Bay." The Sailor Scouts suddenly realize that the bomber might be equiped with the Trinity. Just as the bomber got half a distance of the city, it opened up it's bomb bay doors, which it revealed the Trinity in the vecinity. As the girls are heading to stop the bomber, Sailor Mercury nodded, "Guys! I've seen the bomber, it's heading toward the city as we speak." Sailor Mercury scened the bomber's payload, and reveals the image of the bomb. Which it horrified Mercury, realizing that it's the weapon that Nick and the others showed before. "There's a bomb; big one. Large nose, all red. It's...It's the...Trinity Mk. II!" As the Sailor Scouts heard what she said, they gasped in horror, knowing that Jon's planning to nuke the town with that weapon.<p>

Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts are now in a deep danger! They have to destroy the new weapon of mass destruction, the Trinity Mk. II, before it launches and nukes their town. Sailor Uranus and Neptune are now engaging an all-out battle against their new arch-rival, Jon Clinson. While the Sailor Scouts succeed? Or will Jon destroy the city with the Trinity Mk. II? Find out on the next episode of the Ace Combat Assault Horizon OVA!


	10. Chapter 10 Operation Red Noon IV

Ace Combat Assault Horizon II  
>Feat. Sailor Moon<br>Operation Red Noon IV

Attention!  
>Soundtrack(s) added: "Buried Alive" and "Skyscraper" by Ready, Set, Fall!(For the next chapters) Carry Me Down by Demon Hunter. And RED's Hymn For The Missing(For the upcoming chapter).<br>That's all.

-Background music "In Regards of yourself-Underoath"-  
>As the bomber approaches Tokyo, Sailor Saturn immidiately intercepts the bomber. Sailor Moon and the others saw her going for it, realizing that she's going to try to shoot down the plane, before it hits the city's range. Sailor Venus shouted, "Saturn! What are you doing? It's suicide on taking the bomber! Are you insane?" Sailor Saturn responded, "I got people that I care alot! That's why I won't let the Nazi forces destroy the city, if it means sacrificing my life for them!" While the battle is going on between rivals, Jon looks and saw Saturns plane trying to shoot down the bomber, realizing that she's going to stop him. "You S O B! You're not going to shoot my plane down!" He smirked, turning to Hotaru and tries to stop her from shooting the plane down. But he didn't notice that Hotaru is flying in the F-16F Super Fighting Falcon. As he got close, he suddenly snapped, since Hotaru's presince. He pulls away from Hotaru, realizing that if he shoots Hotaru, he would've convict himself as a muder for his love of his life. <em>Hotaru...Why?<em> He thought, knowing that he would've almost killed her, and take away his love. Suddenly, Uranus and Neptune in the Super Tomcat was still on his tail. Uranus swicthed to the guns, getting to the gun range, and fires with everything she gots. Uranus and Jon were in the middle of the dog fight. As Jon was evading every gun fire, he manuvuered, and fights Uranus in a dog fight mode. When in range of Uranus and Neptune, Jon smirked to them on the radio, "Goodnight, you arrogant Sailors!" As he fires, he got a direct hit on Uranus and Neptune's aircraft, damaging it instantly. When watching the entire fight, Sailor Moon and the girls looked in horror, realizing that Jon took them out easily. "URANUS! NEPTUNE!" Sailor Moon shouted with terror, knowing that Jon overpowered them with his deadly skills in a dog fight. When watching Uranus and Neptune went down, Jon smirked in his thoughts, _Good rentince, Amara and Michelle! You all deserved it!_

-Background Music "Meddler by August Burns Red"-  
>Meanwhile, Sailor Saturn was still engaging the bomber, causing light damage to it. But the bomber is a quarter miles in range of the city. <em>Come on, Hotaru!<em> Hotaru thought, continues to consentrate on the bomber. _Stay calm, Hotaru! Stay Calm!_ She grips harder onto the controls, and kept shooting the bomber with everything she gots. As it reach critical damage, the bomber suddenly blew up, it's left wing chipped off, and continues to went down. Hotaru wiped off her sweat, and was relieved of taking out the bomber. As she climbs to a higher altitude, Saturn nodded, "I stopped the bomber as it got close to the city's range. I hope that's a last of them." As everyone heard Hotaru, Sailor Moon responded, "That's good news!" But then sobbed, "But...Uranus...And Neptune are...Are..." Then she paused. As Saturn heard what Serena said, she notice that Uranus and Neptune are both either K.I.A. or M.I.A.  
>-Music stops, and changes to "Carry Me Down by Demon Hunter"-<br>Hotaru then suddenly snapped, realizing that both Uranus and Neptune are not in air. Saturn tries to find the downed Sailors, as the AWACS responded, "Hotaru Tomoe! Return to base now! I'm afraid that Amara and Michelle didn't make it! Return to Base, that's an order!" But Hotaru refused, saying, "We can't just leave them here! They're still out there!" But the AWACS retorted, "Listen! It's only nessary to return to base, and wait for the call if we detect their life begains to show up on our radar! Head back now!" So Hotaru did as she was told, hoping that Uranus and Neptune to be confirmed either M.I.A. of K.I.A.

As Jon returns to base, he celebrates that he defeated Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto in a same time. He finally avenged himself, his family, and for everything he ever wanted. _Hmph! Looks like I've won, Sailor Scout Arrogants!_ He smirked in his thoughts, smiling evily for victory. As he continues to fly, he got up to the aerial carrier, Magaloden.

Jon easily defeated Uranus and Neptune, killing both of them in a air battle, and took his victory over them. He finally got revenge on them, at the aerial combat. Sailor Moon, Nick, and Sailor Scouts were hoping if Uranus and Neptune are still alive. Will they get any responce on their lifebegains? Or Uranus and Neptune were confirmed K.I.A.? Find out on the next chapter of the AC series!


	11. Chapter 11 The Call and Payback

Ace Combat Assault Horizon II  
>Feat. Sailor Moon<br>The Call and Payback

As everyone got to the cafereteria, they their eyes are tearing out, because of how Uranus and Neptune were shot down. But they're worried if they're going to be okay. Just moments pasted, Major Rehl came into the room and made the announcement of what happened, and what are results. While Nick was sitting by himself, he was horrified of seeing Uranus and Neptune got blown out of the sky by Jon. He realized that if the Sailor Scouts are going to deal with him, they would've been shot down as well. Just then, Serena came up to Nick and asked, "What's wrong, Nick?" Nick looks up horrified at Serena, and said, "I hope Amara and the others are okay. I'm worried about them more than you guys do." The girls understood him, knowing that Nick was scared of Uranus and Neptune. Just as minutes past, Major Rehl came into the cafe room. Major Rehl turns to the group and announced, "Everyone! I have good news, and more of bad news." Everyone got their attention, and listens to Rehl. Rehl discussed, "The good news is that we got hold of Bishop and the rest of Warwolf squadron members, as well we did a great job on cutting off the enemy attack on the city! That's Good news!" Serena asked, "What about bad news?" Rehl retorted, "The bad news is...We lost contact with Trista Meioh, Amara Tenoh, and Michelle Kaioh. We tried to look for them, but we can't find them anywhere! We confirm them as Missing In Action, or M.I.A."  
>-Background music "Hymn for the Missing by RED"-<br>When the girls heard the report of Amara and the others, they began to cry, knowing that if that should've happened, they would be there with them the next day. Rehl added, "What's more worst, we discovered that the enemy forces are preparing to use their gigantic aerial carrier, the Megaloden, to attack the city with the The ballistic missiles on the city They got dozens of them out there, and plans to use them against anyone. If we don't act, we're all dead." The girls were horrified more then ever, knowing that it's going to be a worst war in history since the second world war. They were feared that Jon would try to get them next, making them a meal with the outer scouts. Angered of the loss of Uranus and the others, Serena balls up a fist and shouted, "What was Jon think? Is he trying to kill the innocent people with the weapon he created, or just punish them for no other reasons? He's insane! He's going to kill us all, and he knows it!" Rehl told her to calm down, and don't even worry about what happen to Amara and the guys. "I understand how you feel! But if you guys keep thinking about it, you guys will be killed!" Rehl said, Telling the Scouts that doing something would get them killed. The girls calms down, as Rehl continues, "Anyways, If they're going to use the missiles instead of Trinity, we could still stop them, like Hotaru shot down the last bomber that equips the Trinity Mk. II. We should give a great amount of thanks to Hotaru Tomoe to stop the enemy bomber that about to drop the weapon over the city." The girls turns at Hotaru, and congratuates her on stoping the bomber. But, they all were still upset of Amara and the guys are not around right now. Even Hotaru was upset more than the girls, feeling being betrayed by his former crush, now an enemy. Rehl told the girls about Jon, "Jon is not just going to destroy your town. But he plans to destroy the capital of USA, Washington D.C. He wanted to remove his own country out of power. That's all we know about him." When understand Jon's plans, the girls were frightened, realizing that Jon is going against his own country. Amy asked, "Why would Jon go against his own country? Does he realize that he's betraying it?" Rehl retorted, "It's because he blames on the US for the death of his family, and wanted to avenge his parents, by destroying the capital and remove US from military power once and for all. That's his reasons in the war." The girls suddenly fears Jon's will, realizing that his primary target, is the US capital city. Raye said, "But why does he turn his back from us? He's going to take out the most militarized ally in the global? None of the less, he's going to continue to make things worse to all of us, and take innocent lives away." Rehl pointed out, "That's a good point here! But the point of view is that he's decieved of his vengeful ways. When he shoot s=down Uranus and Neptune, he knows he'll get the best of you with your anger, vengeance for you families, and anything that could make you lost focus on him in battle. That's his advantage!" The Sailor Scouts realized that if they lose focus on him, they would easily get shot down, just like Uranus and Neptune. The girls are now worried if they're next, or worst. When feeling angered of the girl's losses, Nick balls up a fist. He knew that somebody needs to do something, and that's himself to defeat the Red Demon once and for all. Nick felt that he needs to take a stand for the girls, and needs to do what's right.

The Sailor Scouts lost Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune. Now Nick knows that he needs to step up for the losses, and to face the most feared opponent of his life. Nick has to avenge Uranus and the others, by beating Jon in his fighting game. Will Nick stop Jon from using the superweapons and protect the Sailors? Or will Jon gets the best of them all? Find out on the next chapter/episode of the AC OVA!


	12. Chapter 12 Second Wave!

Ace Combat Assault Horizon II  
>Feat. Sailor Moon<br>Second Wave

As everyone was saddened of the loss of the Outer Sailor Scouts, the staff member ran into the caferiteria and told them that they need to head to the briefing room. The Sailors knew that the enemy send out the second wave on the city. They would probably know that the enemy is preparing to use the unknown weapon against the city. The girls runs to the briefing room, and gets prepared for another mission.

As everyone got to the briefing room, the staff officer gives the information of the mission on the enemy's attack on the city. "Alright! Looks like we defeated them for your first time, and thanks to Hotaru Tomoe, we still had an advantage against them! We have found out that they're planning to use their ballistic missile attacks from the Megaloden, which their also going to use the same weapon that they were trying to bomb the city! But, for some details, we know they called in escorts from different countries, like Italy, Austria, Somalia, and other mercenaries from other countries among them! Our main objective is to destroy the megaloden and prevent them from luanching missiles to the city! If we don't act fast, we're done for! I wish you guys a best of luck! That's all!" As the briefing is done, Nick felt more anger than he ever felt before, knowing that he wants to avenge Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. He knew that if he and the girls would team up against the enemy forces, they would get an advantage. He took a deep breath, and heads to the locker room without permission, refusing to follow orders if they will give! He also knows that he needs to do what's right.

-Background Music: "Leaderless and Self-Enlisted" by Norma Jean-  
>As he got suit up for mission, he was eagered to protect the city, and to ensure that Jon would never to do harm to the innocent people again. As he got suit up, Major Rehl came up to him and asked, "Are you okay, Nick?" Nick didn't answer nothing, continuing to head to his aircraft to get up in the air for his duty. Rehl realized that he was angered of the Outer Sailor Scouts that were missing at battle. She never seen how he felt about their deaths. Nick balls up a fist with anger, didn't say nothing to Rehl. As he was walking out of the locker room, the girls caught up to him, wondering why he felt angry all the sudden. Nick refused to answer, saying, "I have a duty to fulfill to protect the innocence! And I don't care what you guys are trying to do!" The girls never seen him felt angry for something. When they think of what he's mad about, they snapped, realizing that he's angered of Uranus and Neptune. Which they thought he was blaming himself for their deaths. Serena runs up to him and said, "Nick! We know how you felt! It's not your fault, Uranus and Neptune were in that themselves instead of you. You know the orders for the military, and you've done a right thing!" Nick understood and apologizes of him getting angered of Uranus and Neptune's deaths. Serena nodded, "You're a good person. And you know what you follow, as long as you don't take a blame to yourself! Also remeber that we're there for you." Nick smiles, knowing that Serena was trying to cheer him up. Nick then said to them, "Alright, girls! Let's roll!" "YES SIR!" The girls nodded with a salute to Nick. Nick and the Sailor Scouts now solved the problems for eachother, as they head to their aircrafts and heads to their mission point.<p>

Nick was angered of the deaths of Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto, which he wants to avenge their Whereabouts. But Serena cheers him up, making him feel better. They still have a mission to fulfill; Prevent the Ballistic missiles from hitting the city and kill the innocent people inside of it. But Jon calls in the mercenaries of highly skilled pilots from different countries, which it would be a tough battle. Will the Sailors stop the Ballistic missile attack? Or will the Mercenaries tear them apart out of the skies? Find out on the next chapter of the AC Fan-made series!


	13. Chapter 13 Payback! Epic Duel!

Ace Combat Assault Horizon II  
>Payback! And Epic Duel!<p>

Attention!  
>Last music added: "If Only, If Only" by Travelers<p>

On board the Megaloden, Jon Clinson turns to the captain of the flying fortress and told him, "Captain, it's time to show those people no mercy!" "With pleasure, my Fuhrer." The captain complied, as he told his crew to get prepared to fire the missiles, and the Trinity Mk. II. Jon told the captain that he's heading out with the mercenaries to defend the Megaloden. The captain agreed with his plans, to ensure a brighter future to make a better and perfect world without wars for the future.

As Jon got to the hanger to get his crimson-colored EF-2000E Super Typhoon ready for battle stations, he turns to his mercenaries to announce them a speech. He announces, "For those of you are ready to make my plan for a new world today, let's show those arrogants what we're capable of. For this day, we shall never lose anymore of our friends, families, and our loved ones ever again! Today, we shall bring glory for our great nation that shall be reborn once again! LONG LIVE THE NEW ERA OF THE GREAT NAZI EMPIRE! FOR THE LOST ONES WE'VE LOST! AND FOR THE SAKE OF OUR PEOPLE!" As everyone cheers for his speech, they're now felt more determined to ensure the protection of the Nazi empire, and to kill anyone who gets in their way. Jon smiles evilly, knowing that he still has a better advantage against the allied forces. And the Sailor Scouts.

As the Warwolf Squadron and the Sailor Scouts head to the mission area, Nick was determined to ensure nothing happens to anyone from the hands of Jon Clinson. He also felt to make a promise to keep the Sailor Scouts out of harms way. Bishop calls Nick, "Major FitzPatrick! You alright?" Nick responded, "I'm fine!" Sailor Moon asked Nick, "Nick! What was it you're thinking?" Nick then responded, "Well, I'm still worried if Amara and the other are okay! I mean, I should've warned them about Jon, because Amara ignores me, and still engages Jon in a dog fight!" Sailor Moon understood him, knowing that Uranus and Neptune were sworned to stop Jon from going on a rampage against the innocent people, and destroying and conquering the other nations. Sailor Mars nodded, "I know how they felt! But, they know that Jon's trying to get everyone's attention, by doing things meaningless." Sailor Venus said to Nick, "I know what you mean! But, you're a great kid, and a wonderful person we've ever known!" Nick said to Venus, "Thanks, Mina! I really appreciated! But, I...I love you for who you are as well!" As Venus heard what he told her, she smiled, glad to hear something very kind from Nick. Nick suddenly snapped, as he shuts his mouth and covers it. He realizes that was almost an embaressing moment. Just as they get close to the mission area, Sailor Mercury calls to everyone, "Incoming fighters! forteen of them! They're heading right for us!" The AWACS, Hawk Eye, responded with an order, "All units! Engage the hostile aircraft! You're cleared to engage at this time! Don't let the Megaloden get to its range to fire at the city!" "ROGER!" Everyone responded, as the Sailor Scouts and the other military pilots engages an all-out battle against the enemy forces.  
>-Playing "It's Dangerous Business Walking Out Your Front Door" by Underoath-<br>Nick then heads to engage the enemy aircraft, one by one, in a Dog Fight Mode. He thought to himself, _Calm down, Nick! You can do it! Don't let everyone down!_ Nick then heads to the Megaloden alone, as Warwolf Squadron and the Sailor Scouts faces several fighters heading their way. Sailor Moon calls out to Nick, "Nick! You can't do this alone! Sailor Saturn will back you up! Wait for her!" Nick responded, "Roger!" As Saturn caught up to Nick, Nick turns to her and told her, "Saturn! You're with me! Make sure you keep a close eye out for enemies!" "COPY THAT!" Saturn replies, as she follows him to the Megaloden. Just then, AWACS Hawk Eye calls out to Nick, "Major FitzPatrick! I've picked up an enemy aircraft launching from the Megaloden! It's a Crimson Typhoon!" Nick said to Saturn, "It's Jon!" Hotaru Tomoe saw the Super Typhoon launching from the aerial carrier, knowing that it was Jon Clinson, her former crush, now, her new enemy.  
>-Song finished-<br>Just as Jon luanches from the Megaloden, he orders the captain, "Fire at will!" "Yes, my Fuhrer!" The captain complies, as he fires the missiles, and the Trinity Mk. II. Nick shrugged, "Oh no! We're too late!" Saturn the responded, firing her four advanced air-to-air missiles at the cockpit of the Megaloden. But then, the Megaloden fires its gatling guns, destroying Hotaru's missiles. Hotaru stuttered, "Oh no!" The missiles continues to head to the city. Sailor Moon shouted, "No! The city!" Just as the girls thought it was over, other missiles hits and destroys the enemy cruise missiles. "What?" Bishop wonders, turning to see what's causing to shoot down the cruise missiles. The Sailor Scouts turns, and saw a group of  
>SU-24MP Fencers, SU-47 Berkuts, and MIG-29OVT Fulgrums.<br>-Playing "If Only, If Only" by Travelers-  
>The pilot of the Fencer calls out, "This is Malot 1 of the Malot squadron! You need help Bishop?" Bishop then felt surprised to see Malot Sqaudron coming for the rescue. The pilot of the Fulgrum calls to Bishop, "This is Varona 1 of the Varona Squadron to Bishop! Did we missed the party?" Bishop responded, "Negative! Glad you guys showed up!" Malot 1 responded, "Long story! We'll discuss it later! We have to fend off the enemy units from destroying Tokyo! Over!" "Roger Malot and Varona flight! Let's get it done here and now!" Bishop responded, as Malot and Varona Squadron aiding Sailor Scouts and Bishops guys from the enemy forces. The pilot of the Berkut calls to Nick, "Major FitzPatrick! This is Prada 1 of the newly Prada Squadron! Me and the others will be aiding you if you need us!" "Roger!" Nick replied to the pilot, as he, Saturn, and Prada Squadron focus on the Meagloden. Hotaru turns to Nick and said, "Nick! I'm going to face Jon by my own, you and the Prada Squadron take care of the enemy fortress!" Hotaru turns to go face-to-face with Jon in a Dog Fight. Nick began to worry, but has no choice but to let her go. Jon saw Hotaru coming at him, knowing that she want to settle the score with him in a dog fight. "Hotaru!" Jon smirked. "Jon!" Hotaru sighed, relaxing to get ready for the toughest dog fight.<p>

Looks like Hotaru Tomoe's now going face-to-face with Jon Clinson. And also Bishop and the girls has back up from the Russian Air Force. And looks like the tables are turning against Jon. But, looks like Hotaru and Jon are going to have a toughest dog fight in their lives as enemies, but also as lovers. Will Jon and his forces still defeat the allied forces? Or will Hotaru put Jon in his place? Find out on the next chapter/episode of the Ace Combat fan-made OVA!


End file.
